Currently, telephone numbers of service providers consist a large part of the telephone numbers received or dialed by a user. Similar to a detailed contact page in a terminal device, detailed contact information of service providers, specifically including information of portraits, names, contact numbers and the likes corresponding to the service providers, may be displayed in a contact list.
Generally, the contact number corresponding to a person, a business or an organization that provides various types of services to users can be referred as a yellow-pages number.
For example, the service number of China Mobile is 10086 in China. A user may receive service such as querying a phone bill, funding a prepaid account and the like by dialing 10086. The number for ordering a takeout from KFC is 400-882-3823 in China. A user may query the location of a KFC restaurant nearby and get an ordering service by dialing this phone number. However, if a user wants to obtain information about KFC coupons, it may be required for the user to access the KFC website.
Accordingly, various types of services may be provided by dialing the yellow-pages number, and the service provider corresponding the yellow-pages number may provide different services through other medium (e.g. a website) as well. Currently, users store yellow-pages numbers in their current contact list in the terminal device and get services by dialing the yellow-pages numbers or through other medium.